Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method as well as to a device for detecting the entry of fuel into the lubricating oil of an internal combustion engine.
The lubricating oil (“engine oil”) of an internal combustion engine primarily serves to reduce the friction which causes energy losses and wear between parts of the internal combustion engine moving against each other. In addition the lubricating oil plays a not insignificant role in the cooling of specific engine components, the sealing between engine components which move against one another, the damping of noise as well as with regard to corrosion protection. For these purposes a specific quantity of lubricating oil is kept within the internal combustion engine, with this volume of lubricating oil usually being actively circulated (pressurized recirculating lubrication).
It is well known that the fuel, or non-volatile components of the fuel, can get into the lubricating oil over a period of time with a certain leakage rate.
This entry of fuel into the lubricating oil adversely affects its performance characteristics. In addition with numerous constructions of an internal combustion engine it is possible that the fuel which got into the lubricating oil is eventually added as additional fuel of the combustion.
With the internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle this additional fuel in the combustion mixture, especially when the engine is under part load or idling, can give a higher engine power than is required by the driver. This can lead to a critical or hazardous situation.